


Walentynkowy pierwszy raz

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Tygrysek i jego pan [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wpada do Kagamiego w dzień Walentynek, ponieważ ma dość obściskujących się na każdym kroku zakochanych par. Początkowo mieli zjeść wspólnie obiad i obejrzeć jakiś film, jednak w ostatniej chwili Aomine zmienia zdanie i wpada na pewien pomysł...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walentynkowy pierwszy raz

            Aomine i Kagami siedzieli razem przy stole, pałaszując z apetytem przygotowane przez Kagamiego smakołyki. Dopiero co wrócili z treningu, obaj wręcz umierali z głodu. W dodatku tego dnia, chcąc uwolnić się od niezrozumiałych przez nich tradycji walentynkowych, zrobili sobie wagary.

-         Satsuki dzwoniła do mnie sześćdziesiąt osiem razy, dasz wiarę?- mruknął Aomine, połykając kolejną mini-kulkę ryżową z łososiem i sprawdzając listę ostatnich połączeń w komórce.

-         W końcu kto jak kto, ale TY nie powinieneś po raz kolejny opuszczać szkoły – odparł Kagami, upijając łyk wody mineralnej.

-         Ehh, zejdź ze mnie. Musisz być taki jak reszta? Jeden z drugim możecie tylko narzekać. Ważne, żebym zaliczał semestry i skończył szybko szkołę.

-         Z takim nastawieniem chcesz zostać policjantem? Kiepsko to widzę.

-         Tsk! Odezwał się Pan Wielki Strażak od siedmiu boleści.

-         Przynajmniej chodzę do szkoły!

-         A i tak, jak widać, dużo ci to nie daje...

-         Zamknij się, ty głąbie, albo zaraz cię stąd wywalę!

-         Ah...dobra, dobra...- mruknął Aomine, kończąc swoją porcję. Poklepał się, zadowolony, po brzuchu i ziewnął przeciągle.- Gdybym miał wyjść na zewnątrz, w ten tłum świergoczących i piszczących dziewczyn, chyba padł bym już na progu twojego domu.

Kagami nie odpowiedział, zajęty żuciem wodorostów. Sam właściwie do końca nie wiedział, jak doszło do tego, że Aomine wylądował w jego domu. Spotkali się w sklepie, kiedy kupował składniki na pyszny obiad, który pierwotnie miał być tylko dla niego. Aomine jednak zaproponował, żeby poszli zagrać w kosza, a że Kagami nie potrafił odmówić, zwłaszcza po ostatniej rozgrywce jeden na jednego, którą przegrał, ochoczo na to przystał.

No i skończyło się na tym, że ta ciemna, bezmózga masa wprosiła mu się na obiad.

-         To co robimy?- zapytał Aomine, kiedy Kagami skończył jeść.

-         Hm? A co chcesz robić? Możemy iść pograć, było 5:3, więc chcę...

-         Nieee, odpada. – Aomine machnął ręką, niczym księżniczka.- Na ulicach za dużo zakochanych par, pewnie nawet na boisku się jakieś znajdą. Wymyśl coś lepszego.

-         Uh! Sam coś wymyśl, idioto, to ty się wprosiłeś mi na chatę! W ogóle, dlaczego nie wrócisz do domu, skoro się nudzisz?

-         Co ty, w ogóle mózgu nie używasz? – zapytał Aomine, patrząc na niego, jak na totalnego głupka.- Nie mogę przecież wrócić do domu, starzy myślą, że jestem w szkole.

-         Ehh...- Kagami wstał od stołu i podniósł talerze.- Pomóż mi chociaż posprzątać, skoro się najadłeś, ZA DARMO... .

-         Dobra, dobra, nie jęcz tak – westchnął Daiki, również wstając.

Po tym jak Kagami pozmywał naczynia, a Aomine wytarł je i schował na odpowiednie miejsca, chłopcy usiedli wspólnie na kanapie w salonie, oczywiście oddaleni od siebie jak to tylko było możliwe. Choć właściwie, uwagę na to zwracał tylko Kagami.

-         To co, może obejrzymy jakiś film? Masz jakieś fajne filmy?

-         Ha? Ee...nie wiem, chyba mam kilka horrorów...

-         Horrorów? – powtórzył Aomine z kamienną twarzą.- Mam oglądać z tobą horrory? A co, jeśli będziesz wrzeszczał jak baba? Nie będę cię przytulał...

-         Zamknij się, do cholery! Nie piszę jak baba! Horrory mnie wręcz nudzą!

-         No to zapodaj coś CIEKAWSZEGO.

-         Uh...no to może kryminał, albo sensacyjny...

-         CIEKAWSZEGO.

-         No to może kome...

-         Oi, Kagami, patrz mi na usta – powiedział Aomine – CIE-KA-WSZE-GO.

-         To może sam podaj gatunek, jaki chciałbyś obejrzeć, co?!

-         Porno – odparł najzwyczajniej w świecie ciemnoskóry.

Kagami, zbity z tropu, gapił się na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu.

-         Po...Porno?- powtórzył.

-         No tak – odparł Daiki.- Nie mów, że żadnego nie masz?!

-         Yyy...znaczy...dlaczego...nie, poczekaj, stop, ZASTANÓW SIĘ! Chcesz oglądać porno? Z FACETEM?!

-         A co w tym złego? Z Satsuki się nie da...

-         Namawiałeś ją?!

-         Nie no, raz spytałem, to mi chciała liścia dać...- Aomine podrapał się po głowie.- Z facetem lepiej się ogląda, można skomentować wszystko, no i reakcje są podobne. Oh...a może wolisz yaoi?

-         DEBIL!- skomentował Kagami.- Nie będę z tobą oglądać żadnego porno, ty chory zboczeńcu!

-         Ah, więc jednak nie lubisz cycków...serio, penisy bardziej cię rajcują?

-         Nie! Wolę cycki! Ale wolę je oglądać SAM!

-         Dobra, dobra, weź się tak nie denerwuj – Aomine oparł łokieć o swoje kolano, a twarz o dłoń i wpatrzył się z uśmiechem w czerwonowłosego.- No, no, nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś taki wstydliwy, Kagami-chan...

Kagami poczuł, jak po jego plecach przechodzi zimny dreszcz, gdy Aomine dodał ,,chan’’ do jego nazwiska. Spojrzał powoli na kolegę, po czym westchnął ciężko.

-         No, to jakie lubisz?- zagadnął Aomine, rozwalając się na kanapie.- Starsze z młodszymi, młodsze ze starszymi? Pielęgniarki, policjantki, a może cheerleaderki? Duże, małe cycki? Grube, chude? Blondynki, ...

-         SKOŃCZ JUŻ, PROSZĘ CIĘ!- niemalże krzyknął Kagami.- Z tobą NA PEWNO nie będę rozmawiał o takich rzeczach!

-         Hoo? A co?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z błyszczącymi z ciekawości oczami.- Rozmawiasz o takich rzeczach z Tetsu? Kiedy go zapytałem, porządnie mnie walnął, on też jest taki wstydliwy, rany...

-         Nie rozmawiam – westchnął Kagami.- Nie mam upodobań, dobra? Ważne, że ...po...podnieca – Taiga odwrócił głowę, lekko zarumieniony.

-         Jesteś prawiczkiem, co nie?- bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Daiki.

-         Ha? Czemu pytasz...

-         Tak tylko – Aomine wzruszył ramionami.- Też jestem...powoli mam tego dość. Niby jakieś laski w szkole na mnie lecą, bo uważają, że jestem super, ale...eh, płaskie jak dechy i głupsze niż Satsuki. Serio, chciałbym już tego spróbować, ale znając dziewczyny, będą się opierać przez kilka miesięcy, a gdy będzie miało dojść do seksu, to nagle zerwą... Wolę kogoś, kto mnie od razu zaspokoi, a nie...cacy-sracy... .

Kagami, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, skinął tylko głową na znak, że rozumie, o co mu chodzi.

Aomine spojrzał na niego i patrzył tak przez chwilę, po czym wypalił prosto z mostu:

-         Pieprzmy się.

Kagami nadal siedział spokojnie na kanapie. Przełknął ślinę i postanowił udawać, że nie usłyszał jego słów. Nie ruszył się również wówczas, gdy Aomine przybliżył się do niego i objął go ramieniem. Dopiero gdy pochylił głowę i musnął ustami płatek jego ucha, Kagami stanowczym ruchem położył mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej.

-         STOP – powiedział dobitnie.- Może jestem głupi i źle widzę swoje odbicie w lustrze, ale wydaje mi się, że nie jestem cycatą pięknością.

-         Hm? No, nie jesteś.

-         W ogóle nie jestem dziewczyną.

-         No, choć masz takie reakcje jak laska...no, ale nie jesteś.

-         Jestem FACETEM. No wiesz, mam penisa w gaciach.

-         Ja też. Porównamy, który większy?

-         O CZYM TY PIEPRZYSZ?!- wrzasnął spanikowany Kagami.

-         Oj no weź, oboje sobie nawzajem ulżymy i zapomnimy o sprawie. I tak się rzadko przecież widujemy.

-         Oszalałeś?! To byłaby trauma na całe życie!

-         Ha? Nah, będę delikatny, skoro tak bardzo się boisz...- Aomine podniósł się i klęknął na kanapie, jednocześnie pociągając nogi Kagamiego tak, by leżał. Usiadł na nim okrakiem i pochylił się, wpijając się mocno w jego usta.

Kagami nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Leżał tak pod Daikim, nie poruszając żadną częścią ciała. Nie zareagował też, gdy Aomine wepchnął mu do gardła język. Z jednej strony było to dla niego obrzydliwe uczucie, ale z drugiej...trochę mu się to podobało.

Aomine oderwał w końcu usta od ust Taigi i przyssał się do jego szyi. Kagami poczuł dreszcze niemalże na całym ciele, co gorsza, pewna dolna część zaczęła budzić się do życia... .

Gdy Aomine podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoje małe, zaróżowione dzieło, uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.

-         Do twarzy ci z taką malinką – powiedział, po czym uniósł się lekko i rozpiął pasek swoich spodni.

-         Co ty robisz...idioto...?- mruknął Kagami.

-         Co powiesz na 69?

-         Co...?

-         Nie znasz takiej pozycji?- spytał zaskoczony Aomine.- W takim razie pokażę ci, na czym to polega – uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

-         To...to co robimy jest...

-         Przyjemne, przede wszystkim – dokończył za niego Aomine, podnosząc się i szybko ściągając spodnie i bieliznę. Następnie wyręczył w tym Kagamiego i również z niego pozbył się zbędnych ubrań.- No dobra – mruknął, znów na nim siadając, plecami do twarzy.- Teraz wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

-         Nie mów, mi, że masz zamiar...?!

-         Nie wstydź się, Taiga – roześmiał się Aomine.- Skoro już zareagowałeś, to pozbądź się tego, co ci ciąży.

Kagami nie miał nawet czasu na to, by zastanowić się, co się w ogóle dzieje, kiedy Aomine sam wsunął swojego penisa do jego ust i zaczął poruszać biodrami.

-         Łoo, prawie tak duży, jak mój – zauważył z uśmiechem, po czym wziął go ust, wcześniej nawilżając śliną.

Kagami wydawał z siebie zduszone dźwięki, czując fale gorąca rozpływające się po jego ciele z każdym ruchem głowy Aomine. Był zmuszony oddychać jedynie przez nos, co nie było dla niego zbyt wygodne, w dodatku widok, jaki miał przed oczami sprawiał, że wszystkie jego komórki w mózgu jakby się wyłączyły. Jedyne, co czuł, to smak penisa w swoich ustach i dotyk ciepłego języka ciemnoskórego.

Aomine miał nieco większe problemy z braniem do ust męskości Taigi. Owszem, ich penisy były podobnych rozmiarów, ale członek Aomine był nieco dłuższy, z kolei Kagamiego – grubszy, toteż ciemnoskóry musiał szerzej otwierać usta, by całego go zmieścić.

Kiedy Daiki poczuł, że ma już dość, postanowił przejść do kolejnego etapu. W końcu Kagami wcale nie okazywał zbytniej niechęci... .

Podniósł się i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni, patrząc z błyskiem w oku na ciało Kagamiego. Chłopak zakrył dłońmi twarz, zawstydzony, jego penis nadal był w zwodzie, mokry od śliny Daikiego.

-         Wygląda na to, że jednak trochę ci się to podoba – powiedział z uśmiechem, odwracając go na brzuch.

-         Nie...zaraz, czekaj, co ty robisz?!- Kagami jakby nagle ocknął się z amoku.

-         Hm? No przecież mówiłem, że chcę się pieprzyć. Robienie loda to gra wstępna, głąbie.

-         Jaka gra wstępna?! Nie możesz...nie możemy...!

-         No tak, powinienem cię chyba czymś nawilżyć – mruknął Aomine, rozglądając się wokół siebie, jakby miał nadzieję, że znajdzie jakiś środek do nawilżania.- Na sucho będzie boleć. Nie masz tu niczego?

-         NIE BĘDZIE NICZEGO! – wrzasnął Kagami, próbując się wyrwać.

-         No daj spokój, szybko skończę, nawet się nie zorientujesz – powiedział Aomine, śliniąc swoje palce i wsuwając dwa pierwsze do odbytu Kagamiego, który wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk w połączeniu z piskiem.

-         Ahomine...- jęknął.

-         Mówiłem ci, że lubię, jak dziewczyny się opierają?- spytał Daiki, wsuwając kolejny palec, mimo, że Kagami jeszcze się nie rozluźnił.

-         Nie jestem dziewczyną! Jestem facetem! Chcesz przelecieć faceta!

-         Wszyscy to robią w walentynki, przynajmniej nie będziemy odmieńcami – roześmiał się ciemnoskóry, po czym dodał z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem: - Rozluźnij się, Kagami, bo będzie boleć.

Kagami, po kilku bezskutecznych próbach ucieczki w końcu się poddał i, ze łzawi przegranej w oczach, rozluźnił lekko ścianki odbytu. Aomine, długo już oczekując tego momentu, wsunął główkę swojego penisa do ciasnej dziurki i jęknął głośno.

-         Ale ciasno...

-         Uh! To boli... – jęknął słabo Kagami.

-         Jak każdy pierwszy raz...- szepnął Daiki. Kiedy Taiga odwrócił się na moment, by na niego spojrzeć, miał wrażenie, że Aomine odszedł od zmysłów. Jego twarz wyrażała jedynie to, co odczuwał przez ich zbliżenie.

Kompletny brak rozumu.

Kiedy zaczął się w nim powoli poruszać, Kagami miał wrażenie, jakby coś go rozrywało. Zacisnął palce na poduszce, którą znalazł pod ręką i wcisnął twarz w siedzenie kanapy, jakby to miało uśmierzyć ból.

Aomine tymczasem, nie zważając na jego reakcje, dalej poruszał się w jego niesamowicie ciasnym wnętrzu, jęcząc i sapiąc przy tym. Uczucie było wręcz nie do opisania i wiedział już, że będzie chciał tego ponownie doznać.

Nachylił się nad Kagamim i pocałował jego kręgosłup, wchodząc coraz głębiej. Czuł, że lada moment dojdzie, zwłaszcza po ich małej grze wstępnej.

W istocie, po chwili poczuł, jak sperma wypełnia tyłek Kagamiego, a on sam zacisnął ścianki odbytu tak mocno, że Aomine miał wrażenie, iż nie uda mu się już wyciągnąć z niego swojego penisa. Wyjął go jednak zaskakująco łatwo, niemalże sam wysunął się z dziurki, z której po chwili zaczęła wypływać biała ciecz.

-         Łał – westchnął Aomine, opadając tyłkiem na kanapę i opierając się plecami o podłokietnik.- To było zajebiste.

-         Za...zajebiste?- wyjąkał Kagami, podnosząc się niezgrabnie i patrząc błyszczącymi od łez oczami na Daikiego.- To...miało być zajebiste?! Nie dość, że sobie na mnie ulżyłeś, to jeszcze się spuściłeś?! JESTEŚ OHYDNY!

-         Daj spokój...jak tylko odpocznę, zrobię ci loda, bo chyba ci się to spodobało.

-         Loda...- Kagami zburaczał na twarzy i zacisnął pięści.- Wiesz, co ci powiem? Nie chcę loda...za to wezmę sobie coś innego...ty pieprzony idioto!

Kagami, siłą woli przezwyciężając ból tyłka, zbliżył się do Aomine i odwrócił go na brzuch.

-         Ej, nie, czekaj!- krzyknął Aomine, ale brakło mu sił, by się bronić.- Nie, nie, nie, ja nie pasuję na Uke!

-         Uwierz mi, pasujesz idealnie! Bardziej, niż jakakolwiek dziewczyna!

Taiga, z całą złością, jaką w sobie miał, poślinił szybko palce i wsunął je w odbyt ciemnoskórego równie gwałtownie, co wcześniej on w jego. Aomine krzyknął cicho i wciągnął głęboko powietrze, zaciskając powieki. Teraz wiedział, jak ciężko było w takiej sytuacji się rozluźnić.

-         Rozluźnij się, bo będzie boleć – powiedział Kagami, choć wcale nie chciał, by Aomine się rozluźniał. Chciał, żeby bolało go bardziej niż jego.

-         Czekaj, idioto, przecież masz grubszego fiuta, nie wejdzie tak łatwo!

Kagami jednak zignorował jego słowa i powoli zaczął wsuwać swojego członka. Było naprawdę ciężko, bo Aomine ani myślał się „otworzyć”.

-         Albo się rozluźnisz, albo wylądujesz w szpitalu – powiedział twardo Kagami.

Aomine przełknął nerwowo ślinę, po czym ostatnimi siłami, na jakie było go stać, rozluźnił się. Czuł, jakby Kagami wkładał w niego piłkę od kosza, ale dzielnie zniósł pierwszy, największy ból. Choć oczekiwał, że Kagami będzie go dziko pieprzył, jego ruchy okazały się powolne i dość delikatne. Jego dłonie, które zacisnął na pośladkach ciemnoskórego od czasu do czasu delikatnie gładziły jego ciało, jakby chcąc go uspokoić.

Ale i tak bolało jak cholera, kiedy się w nim poruszał. Na dodatek to wrażenie, że to się nigdy nie skończy....

Ale skończyło się równie szybko, co zaczęło. Kagami pod koniec, kiedy już zaczął dochodzić, przyspieszył ruchy biodrami. Spuścił się dość obficie we wnętrzu Aomine, i opadł na niego, dysząc ciężko.

-         Teraz mogę powiedzieć...że...było zajebiście...- mruknął Kagami.- No...nie licząc bólu tyłka.

-         I kto to mówi...twój penis to grubas! Wyjmij go, zanim zacznę krwawić! Boli jak cholera, przez dwa tygodnie na dupie nie usiądę, wielkie dzięki!

-         Nawzajem – odparł spokojnie Kagami, wycofując się ostrożnie.- Weź się rozluźnij, bo mi go urwiesz i w tobie zostanie... .

-         Zamknij się, debilu!

-         Sam tego chciałeś – mruknął Kagami.

W końcu udało mu się go wyciągnąć. Obaj chłopcy w milczeniu ubrali swoje ciuchy.

-         Ale dziwnie chodzisz...jak kaczka – mruknął Aomine, patrząc, jak Kagami idzie do łazienki.

-         Weź się sam przejdź kawałek, zobaczymy, jak ty chodzisz!

Aomine wystarczył jeden krok, by się poddać. Zrezygnowany, położył się brzuchem na kanapie, jęcząc z bólu.

Kiedy Kagami, po upływie 30 minut, wyszedł z łazienki, był niemalże jak nowonarodzony. Z mokrymi włosami i z ręcznikiem przywiązanym w biodrach, podszedł do kanapy i zmierzył Aomine.

-         Jeszcze tu jesteś?- mruknął.

-         Taa... – Aomine podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.- Jak to zrobiłeś?

-         Hm? Co zrobiłem?

-         Wyglądasz, jakby cię już nie bolało...

-         Boli jak diabli – westchnął Kagami – ale mimo wszystko, prysznic sprawił, że poczułem się lepiej. Zwłaszcza, kiedy pozbyłem się twojej cholernej spermy.

-         Eh...zadzwonię do rodziców i powiem, że zostaję u ciebie na noc... .

-         Co? Czemu?- zapytał zaniepokojony Taiga, bojąc się, że Aomine będzie chciał jeszcze to powtórzyć.

-         Nie jestem w stanie dojść do domu... .

-         A-Aha... .

-         Ej, skoro ruszasz się całkiem nieźle, to może skoczysz do apteki po jakiś krem łagodzący ból?

-         A w życiu. Sam se idź – odparł Kagami, znikając za drzwiami swojej sypialni.

Aomine westchnął ciężko.

-         Cholera...następnym razem poczekam, aż minie pół roku mojego związku, zanim dam dupy...

 

 


End file.
